


Overwatch Kink Week

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, F/F, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Vaginal Fisting, Watersports, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: A weeks worth of kinky Overwatch storiesDay 1: Toys ||| Sounding/Belly BulgeDay 2: Spanking ||| Blood/GoreDay 3: Glory Hole ||| WatersportsDay 4: Double(or more) Penetration ||| tentacles/XenophiliaDay 5: Creampie ||| OvipositionDay 6: Bukkake ||| Bestiality/Cum inflationDay 7: Shibari/Bondage ||| Daddy KinkDay 8: FREE DAY





	1. Day 1. Belly Bulge (D.Va/Symmetra)

“You must relax, Hana. You can tell me if you’re getting uncomfortable or if I am moving too fast.” Hana lets out a hard breath as Satya works a third finger into her. Her eyes are screwed shut in a mix of pleasure and concentration as she tries to let herself open up more. Satya’s thumb moves to work Hana’s clit. Hana pulls hard against the hard light ribbons binding her arms to the headboard. Her hips jerk into the feeling, trying for more contact. “Perfect. You are doing so well, Hana. A little more and I will be able to fit a fourth finger in. You’re almost there.”

The look on Hana’s face edges on confusion and desperation. She doesn’t even have four fingers in. The thought echoes in Hana’s sex hazed mind for a moment. She feels so full already. Satya moves carefully in her, working her open with steady precision. Her free hand combs through Hana’s pubes lovingly before moving to steady her eager hips. She teases at the entrance to Hana’s pussy with her little finger, but doesn’t try to press it into her just yet. Hana pushes herself down as much as she can to grind against Satya’s hand.

“So close again already? Let me assist you with that.” Satya lowers her head to suck one of Hana’s nipples. She curls her fingers up against Hana’s g-spot, pulling a groan from her. Hana’s nails dig into her palms as Satya thrusts into her. Satya nips carefully at her nipple, rolling the tender nub between her teeth. Hana can feel herself getting closer with each thrust until she’s teetering on her breaking point.

“Please, can I cum? Can I cum Ms.Vaswani?” Satya hums her approval at Hana’s begging. It looks good on the normally defiant girl. She lets her suffer on the edge for a moment longer before answering.

“Go ahead, my perfect pet.” With permission Hana cries out, squeezing down on Satya’s fingers. Satya eases her through her second orgasm. As Hana comes down Satya slips a fourth finger in. “You’re only one more away now, my sweet girl. Will you be good and stay relaxed for me?”

“Yes, Ms. Vaswani.” Hana nods dazed, but eager. Satya gives Hana a moment to get used to the stretch before moving slowly in her. She moves her thumb from Hana’s clit to start lining it up with her entrance, but only uses it to tease the edge. Her knuckles push carefully in. Hana grunts as her pussy works to accommodate more of Satya’s hand. Satya’s knuckles roll in and out of Hana until the motion is easy. She pulls out until the tips of her fingers meet with her thumb before she adds more lube on them and starts pressing back in slowly with all digits. Hana’s brows knit together. Hard breaths and short moans pushed her through the stretch until Satya’s wrist met the opening to her pussy. She caught her breath while Satya let her adjust.

“A beautiful sight, Hana. You’ve taken so much. Are you still comfortable? Do you wish to continue?” Hana takes a moment to gather herself enough to speak.

“I’m fine. I think i’m ready to go whenever you are. Thank you Ms.Vaswani.” Satya nods then thrusts her hand slowly into Hana. Both watch the bulge form in Hana’s lower stomach. She pets over the bulge, feeling her hand through the flesh. Hana moans at the pressure and at how full she feels. Satya slowly picks up speed, using her knuckles to massage into Hana’s g-spot. Hana rolls her hips into the feeling. Her muscles squeeze down on Satya’s hand with each thrust. Satya’s free hand pushes Hana’s leg up while she dips down to lick at her clit.

Hana can’t help watching her belly forced upwards by the hand inside of her. The sight of the bulge and of Satya looking up at her from between her legs is entrancing. Sensation and sight work her up again with an easy pace. It takes her a moment to even realize how fast her hips are pushing down against Satya’s thrusting hands. Hana’s orgasm sneaks up on her, pulling a sudden cry from her lungs as her pussy squeezes tight on Satya. Satya works her through it, easing her back down as it ends. She places small kisses in her pubes as she works her hand slowly back out.

“You did so well, Hana. Time to clean you up before a nice long night of sleep. I’m sure you could use it.” Hana can only manage to nod along as Satya helps her to the bathroom.


	2. Day 2. Blood/Gore (Widowmaker/Gerard Lacroix)

“Amelie? What are you doing up so late?” Gerard tries to rub the sleep from his eyes as his wife stares down at him. “Are you alright?”

“Of course, my love.” Amelie pushes the covers back to straddle her naked husband. The sudden coldness both in the air and from her skin almost makes him protest. She leans down and kisses his forehead before moving to hover her lips above his. “You look so pale in this light. Like a dead man.”

“Hm? A bit morbid don’t you think? Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Gerard kisses her cold lips. “You’re like ice, sweetness. You should get some covers over yourself.” He looks over her, straddling him in her best lingerie. The black lace fit across her like a perfectly shaped web with stark crimson accents among the inky threads. “Not that I don’t enjoy the view.” His hands move to rest on her hips.

“I assure you, I am perfectly fine.” Amelie smiles softly down at him as she sits up again. She grinds herself down on his crotch, the lips of her pussy pressing against him through her crotchless panties. “Indulge me in this, will you, my love? I know it is late.” Gerard nods and lets his hands roam up her sides until his thumbs meet her covered nipples. His thumbs brush over her nipples. She can feel him getting harder under her as her hips move.

“You could not sleep a take it? I hope your sleep returns to you soon, even if I would gladly wake to this any night.” He pulls one of her hands to his lips and kisses her knuckles gently. “I worry about you, Amelie. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You would survive, I’m sure.” Amelie let him kiss her knuckles one more time before pulling away. Her hands move to her hair pin. The thin wooden rod pulls easily from her hair, letting the long black locks fall to her shoulders. His cock is fully hard against her, but neither give it more attention than it’s already getting just yet. Amelie leans back down to Gerard and takes his cheek in her hand. She kisses him again and her lipstick stains his lips. “Red looks good on you, my love.” She tucks in closer until her cheek brushes his and her lips are just in front of his ear. “ _Je te verrai dans une prochaine vie, mon amour._ ”

 

Gerard moves to react, but is too late. The hair pin lodges into his neck three times in quick succession. Blood seeps from the wounds and bubbles in his throat.

“A-Amelie.” The name catches on the blood and shock. “My l-ove.” Amelie puts a finger to his lips. Blood from his throat wets his lip and the finger.

“Shh. Don’t speak.” She takes her finger away then presses her lips to his. She parts his lips, letting her tongue slip through and taste the pooling blood. She can feel Gerard trying to kiss back, trying to find his love again in his dying moment and she grants him that. Her tongue rolls over his own, swirling the blood in his mouth. The kiss ends when she feels his movements only barely. Her hands pet lovingly over his cheeks. “She will miss you, Gerard, I will not.”


	3. Day 3. Watersports (Ana/Hanzo)

Ana’s foot presses down on Hanzo’s chest, enough to keep him pinned to the ground, but not enough to hurt too much. Her eyes trail from his lust blown eyes, down his scratched and whipped chest, to his desperately hard cock. She smiles at the tamed dragon beneath her.

“You are so beautiful like this, my dragon. Keep being good and I just may let you cum.” She leans down and gently tugs on the chain connecting his nipple piercings through the piercing at the head of his cock.He groans at the pull of his flesh. “How long have we been here hmm? How long have I kept you so desperate, pretty boy?”

“We’ve b-been here for two hours and fifteen minutes, mistress. You-” He’s cut off by his own moan as she pulls his chain more. “You’ve kept me like this for forty-five minutes.”

Ana hums her approval at his obedience. “And what a mess I’ve made of you in that time. Would you like to finally cum, dear?” Hanzo nods quickly. “In just a moment then. You look so thirsty down there. I couldn’t bear to put that off a moment longer and I think I have just the thing for it.”

Ana lets go of the chain, letting it whip against Hanzo’s stomach. She grabs his collar and pulls him to sit up before angling them both so that her crotch is above his face. Hanzo opens his mouth wide and lets his tongue rest on his bottom lip. Ana pets his hair, a reward for not having to be told what to do. Just as they settle in the position a stream of warm liquid hits Hanzo’s face. It pours into his mouth and down his chin, clinging to the hair of his beard before dripping to his chest. He lets it overflow from his mouth until his front is drenched in piss. Ana moves back just enough to let the last of the stream spray over his chest. When she finishes Hanzo moves to lick the remaining drops from her .

“Good boy. Is the dragon sated?” Hanzo pulls back and nods. “Good. Then he can hump against my leg to get off if he wishes so long as he finishes cleaning me up.”

Hanzo is quick to reposition himself against her leg. Ana is even so kind as to put a leg over his shoulder to ease his access to her pussy. His tongue laps up the excess piss as he ruts into her leg desperately. Her fingers dig into his hair and push him harder into her, using the leverage to rub herself on his face. Her thrusts are much slower compared to the way he’s jackrabbiting against her leg though. Hanzo cums quickly, spraying onto her shin. She lets go of him the second she feel it hit and Hanzo backs away.

“I’m sorry, mistress. I didn’t mean to get any on you. Please forgive me.” Hanzo bows down quickly. Ana smiles and picks his head up from the floor until he’s sitting upright again.

“It’s quite alright, dear. You can clean it up. Next time though remember that mistress always cums first hmm, my dragon?” Hanzo nods before eagerly leaning down and licking his cum from her leg. And inspects it to assure he’s got it all before petting him. “Now let me get these chains off you. I think it’s time for a nice, hot bath.”


End file.
